A Realeza do Futebol
by Mache-chin
Summary: Continuação de "Com a Bola Toda" - Depois de muitas discussões e cenas de ciúme, agora Gabriele e Kojiro só precisam enfrentar dois problemas: a distância e as fofocas. Já que ambos assumiram a liderança de times rivais em paises diferentes, devem lidar com um namoro de contato físico limitado a duas vezes por ano e manter seu relacionamento em segredo para continuarem se vendo.


**1: Super Campeões não me pertence, uma pena...**

**2: É aconselhável ver o anime de Super Campeões, versão 2002, e ler as fanfics anteriores para ler esta continuação.**

**3: Muitos personagens nesta fanfic não são responsabilidade minha.**

**4: Todos os protagonistas dos times principais que se enfrentaram no anime são do mesmo time nesta fic.**

**5: As aspas (") nas falas de outros personagens quer dizer que estão falando por telefone. Quando aparecem antes da fala, é porque alguém está vendo TV.**

* * *

**Não estou certa de quantas pessoas estavam esperando a continuação desta série, mas finalmente estou trazendo a continuação. Possivelmente esta será a última fanfic que farei, então espero que aproveitem.**

* * *

Gabriele Monterrey é filha adotiva de uma dedicada técnica de futebol feminino, a senhora Emília. Com muito esforço, as duas formaram um belo time e se prepararam para a Copa do Mundo, onde times com diversas categorias de atletas se reúnem a cada quatro anos num país pré-selecionado para disputar o título de campeão. Infelizmente, a equipe foi cortada por falta de fundos para manter as bolsas de estudos na escola esportiva e nada podia ser feito a respeito, a menos que as garotas fossem desafiar um grupo escalado para o campeonato e vencessem.

O único que concordou com uma disputa antecipada foi um time masculino. As meninas do "Fever" marcaram a competição contra o "Fórtica", mas por algum motivo ela foi cancelada e então Emília precisou recorrer ao técnico amigo Roberto, do time de futebol masculino do país vizinho, Silja. Os rapazes do "Fuji" ficaram comovidos e resolveram ajuda-las a participar do campeonato, partindo para Jyrdan, lar do seu rival, "Fórtica", e sede do campeonato, a fim de convencer o presidente a deixa-las competir.

Sem resultado, a capitã Gabriele se viu obrigada a tomar uma atitude drástica. Ela se vestiu de homem e participou da Copa como titular do grupo "Fuji", com a benção do técnico e do seu capitão, Kojiro Hyuga. Depois da sua vitória, o falecido "Fever" passou a ser "Hotter", o time feminino oficial de Silja, e Gabriele deixou Justin para trás, seu ex e capitão da equipe masculina "Filiam", de sua terra natal Braja. A mudança pareceu boa, até Kojiro reencontrar a ex-vizinha de porta, Natasha, que por coincidência é filha do ex-marido de Emília, Kelvin.

Um novo desafio foi lançado. Insatisfeito com o resultado do campeonato mundial, o pai de Natasha mandou-a transmitir o convite de uma revanche entre os times. Aproveitando-se da chance de conquistar Kojiro e irritar Gabriele, Natasha muito insistiu até conseguir o título de namorada do rapaz, mas não conquistou a vitória na competição particular de futebol para seu time feminino, o novo "Fever". Após isso, um novo evento é lançado pelos presidentes dos três países, Silja, Braja e Jyrdan: um programa de intercâmbio.

Os times de esporte do mundo inteiro mudaram de seu país de origem a outro, por escolha dos próprios representantes, para interagir com capitães das equipes rivais e socializar as suas diferenças por um ano. Assim, os times "Fuji" e "Hotter" foram para Jyrdan e o time masculino, "Fórtica", partiu para Silja. Porém, nenhuma outra equipe quis relação com o "Fever" ou o "Filiam" pelos boatos maldosos ao seu respeito desde que se soube da relação entre Gabriele e o capitão Justin e da sua briga com a capitã Natasha.

Aborrecido, o presidente de Braja resolveu intervir e convenceu os presidentes dos países vizinhos a aceitarem Justin como capitão do "Fórtica" pelo prazo estipulado, enquanto em seu lugar, treinando o "Filiam", Kojiro assumiria o posto em Braja. A proposta acabou vista com desagrado para a maioria, contudo embora Kojiro não quisesse deixar o seu time nas mãos do antigo rival, o capitão do "Fórtica", Willem, a ideia de ficar mais forte com a ajuda do ex-técnico que assumiu os treinos das equipes em Braja, Kira, foi um chamariz.

Por um ano, ele aceitou ser líder do "Filiam" e depois retornar ao "Fuji", mas esse acordo não agradou Gabriele. Mais tarde, o rapaz avisou publicamente que vai competir na próxima Copa no posto de capitão do time rival. Chateada por achar que Kojiro os abandonou, Gabriele pede a intervenção dos técnicos para convencer o presidente do Brasil a deixa-la entrar em uma equipe feminina de futebol de lá até enfrentar sua antiga paixão. Ela consegue permissão e uma companhia, partindo com a amiga Sanae para ingressar no time Vita, da série C.

Do seu lado, Kojiro recebe do presidente de Braja a missão de vigiar Gabriele até achar um ponto fraco, para então força-la a desistir da nova posição, indiretamente ameaçando colocar a segurança da sua família em jogo. Acuado, ele parte com Natasha e seus respectivos times para o Brasil, com a desculpa de assistir ao evento de Carnaval no Rio de Janeiro. Nesse meio tempo, Gabriele ajudava no casamento duplo de sua mãe com o técnico Roberto e o tio Mark com a tia de Natasha, Talita, e servia de babá dos filhos da dona da casa onde ela e Sanae se hospedavam.

A moça, por sua vez, se comunicava frequentemente com Oliver, o recém-eleito capitão do "Fuji" após Willem subir ao posto de técnico, e ele continuava contatando Kojiro para mantê-lo informado de tudo que se passava. Dessa forma, logo lhes alcançou a notícia de que Gabriele se decidira por assumir o time Vita permanentemente como sua capitã. Contudo, Kojiro sentiu-se culpado por coletar dados dela e fugiu dos olhos de Kelvin, comparsa do presidente de Braja, para se refugiar com o treinador Kira e treinar sozinho.

Sabendo disso, Gabriele resolveu fazer as pazes e o trouxe de volta ao campo para junto do grupo de amigos. Não tardou para os dois começarem um namoro secreto a distância, depois do rapaz se separar de Natasha. Somente as pessoas mais confiáveis em seu círculo de amizade sabem disso. Por esse motivo, agora o casal precisa lidar com os assédios de pretendentes que acreditam estarem solteiros, enquanto lideram suas equipes em treinos para a próxima Copa do Mundo. Será que eles resistem à pressão?


End file.
